


A gang of wolves

by autistichanzo



Category: Classical Music RPF, History - Fandom, classical music - Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Deaf Character, I's be happy to write more, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tell Me, and we started joking about shipping them, because I don't want to write an entire fanfiction where they only speak using asl, but I took the joke seriously, but they still wear those stupid powdered wigs, if you want more, reading lips, this is a joke, this was based of my friend having to study them for school
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6934129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autistichanzo/pseuds/autistichanzo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolfgang had been working extemely much lately, people constantly wanted him to play for them. Wether it was for someone's birthday or in front of a large crowd, it took alot of energy from him. He was usually exhausted when he finally got back home. His forhead was sweating after a full day of work with a wig on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A gang of wolves

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry.

Wolfgang was walking up the stairs to his apartment, looking through his coatpocket for his keys. He was struggeling to keep his eyes open.  
He had been working extemely much lately, people constantly wanted him to play for them. Wether it was for someone's birthday or in front of a large crowd, it took alot of energy from him. He was usually exhausted when he finally got back home. His forhead was sweating after a full day of work with a wig on.  
He soon found himself just in front of the door to their apartment, trying to unlock it. As he pulled the handle he realised the door was already open. He stepped inside and removed his jacket, hanging it on a hook on the wall. As he walked in to the kitchen, he noticed a lit candle standing on the table.  
He spun around on his heel to find Ludwig standing in front of him, leaning against the wall. His partner was wearing a blouse, the first upper 2 buttons were already unbuttoned, and a pair of baggy shorts.  
"What are you-" he was interrupted by a hushing noice from Beethoven.  
"I missed you," Ludwig mumbled and stroked Mozart's cheek gently.

Wolfgang waved him off and took a step back. "I'm tired."  
"I don't care."  
"No, really. I don't have the energy, not today."  
Ludwig sighed at the other man's complaining.  
"Can we just watch tv instead? I'll pour us some wine," Mozart offered, ignoring the sigh.  
Beethoven smiled and nodded for a response. It was rare that Mozart was ever awake for more than 5 minutes after getting home, so that fact that he was suggesting cuddeling, was a sucess. As Ludwig walked out of the kitchen, turning on the tv, Wolfgang grabbed two tall glasses from their cabinet. He walked to the other side of the room, picking out a wine. Once he had filled up the two glasses, he heard a voice from the other room. "Are you coming? I don't want to wait for you anymore!" He rolled his eyes and giggled at the other man's ridiculness. 

"What are we watching?" he asked curiously as he handed one of the glasses over to his partner. "Hm?" Ludwig responded, having missed to read the other man's lips. "TV? What show?" Mozart gestured towards the television and exenctuated the letters. "Ah! Top model is currently on, there's this Jenny girl who's acting like such a bitch." They both began laughing, and Ludwig picked up the remote to change the channel. They eventually decided on watching this documentary about pianos. It wasn't too boring, they both had a shared interest in the instrument. But it wasn't too interesting either, as they also both worked with pianos and knew all there was to know about them already. It was better than top model, at least. 

Ludwig couldn't help but look over at the other man watching tv. His deep brown eyes lit up in the moonlight, his hair had been taken out of the wig and pulled inte a low ponytail, and he looked more gorgeous than ever. Beethoven didn't think it'd be possible, yet here they were. Mozart looked over at his partner, smiling as he met his gaze.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy this? Want more? Why would you?


End file.
